Chosen APPS CLOSED!
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: Thank you for sending in your OC's! WINNERS INSIDE! AND HOUSES TOO!
1. Form

Chosen

Alright people! So I decided to do another OC story, just to be kind (or mean).

_It's a new term in the infamous boarding school, and things are being shaken up. For one thing, the Isis and Osiris houses have new boarders as the other ones graduated. Another thing, two of the new residents have been having some strange encounters and dreams. Rufus is back, and he's getting stronger. There's a new mystery to solve. Will the Sibuna club realise that these new boarders may tie in with the mystery, and be able to help them? And that they are all connected somehow?_

So, just fill in the app and review with it.

RULES:

-I want a variety of characters, races and stereotypes.

-I am keeping this story Nickelodeon rated (basically, with content that you could show on Nick), so no too tragic backstories and stuff.

-No stealing off of anyones app.

-You must put 'Ninja-Pirate-BunnyWabbit' at the beginning of your app.

-Maximum of one boy and one girl each.

-I want 7 boys and 7 girls as I am putting two of my own OC's in there.

-HAVE FUN!

APP:

Name-

Gender-

Age (15-17)-

Stereotype-

Personality-

Hair-

Eyes-

Skin/Face/Body-

Preffered House (Isis or Osiris?)-

Chosen One? (Yes/No)-

Fashion Style-

Pyjamas-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Friends-

Enemies-

Romance?

What stereotype-

Picture of them-

**MY OC's:**

**Name- Chelsea Holly Blue**

**Gender- Female**

**Age (15-17)- 16**

**Stereotype- The Sweetheart**

**Personality- Chelsea is really sweet and smart. She is a bit of a bookworm. She tends to fall in love easily, without often seeing that her dream man is right there in front of her.**

**Hair- Shoulder length blonde loosely curled hair.**

**Eyes- Watery Blue/Grey.**

**Skin/Face/Body- Lightly tanned skin, heart shaped lips, almond shaped eyes, long eyelashes, blushes a lot, skinny.**

**Preffered House (Isis or Osiris?)- Isis**

**Chosen One? (Yes/No)- Sure, maybe**

**Fashion Style- Floral dresses, leggings, tights, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops. Normal clothes really.**

**Pyjamas- Pink shorts, black tank top.**

**Likes- Purple, animals, books, reading, boys, jocks**

**Dislikes- Sports, bullies, hate, blood**

**Friends- Jokesters, smart people, pranksters, jocks**

**Enemies- Bullies, mean people, racists, sexists**

**Romance? Yes**

**What stereotype- Will fall for jocks, but not see the other people who like her.**

**Picture of them/ Celeb lookalike- Taylor Swift ()**

**Name- Geoff Joe Morgan**

**Gender- Boy**

**Age (15-17)- 16**

**Stereotype- The Jock**

**Personality- Geoff is basically in love with sports. He can be arrogant and sarcastic, but usually he is really sweet, yet competitive.**

**Hair- Black, JB style**

**Eyes- Grey**

**Skin/Face/Body- Tall, fit, pale**

**Preffered House (Isis or Osiris?)- Osiris**

**Chosen One? (Yes/No)- No**

**Fashion Style- Converse, trainers, sports tops, long sleeved tops, button down shirts.**

**Pyjamas- Long sleeved black top, blue pyjama bottoms**

**Likes- Sports, girls, jokes**

**Dislikes- Pranks, nerds**

**Friends- Sporty people, pretty girls**

**Enemies- Nerds, goths**

**Romance? Yes**

**What stereotype- Pretty, fit, happy, sweet girls**

**Picture of them- .**

So just send in your apps!


	2. Who is in so far!

**Thanks for all the great apps! Here is the list of who is in so far, and who is undecided. I will look over the apps again and then pick, so NO MORE girl apps allowed. We need two more boys however, so still send some in. (Cheslea and Geoff are in italics because she is mine therefore doesn't count. I can only pick two more girls)**

WHO IS IN:

**Girls:**

_Chelsea_

Anna

Isabela

Jenna

Jordan

Alex

**Boys:**

Eric

_Geoff_

Greyson

Mason

Zane

UNDECIDED:  
>Amy<p>

Breanna

Chelce

Jessica

Jocelynn

Lisa

**So, hopefully soon I will have my final decisions!**


	3. The Final List!

**Alright, here is the FINAL list of characters! Sorry if you didn't get in, but it was a really hard decision.**

Girls:

Chelsea- The Sweetheart

Jenna- The Prep

Lisa- The Geeky/Booksmart One

Isabela- The Daring Artist

Anna- The Shy Girl

Jordan- The Quiet Nerd

Alex- The Weirdo

Breanna- The Punk

Boys:

Geoff- The Jock

Max- The Rebel Jock

Greyson- The House Clown

Zane- The Nerd

Mason- The Joker

Eric- The Shy Boy

Nick- The Total Package

Mikey- The Rebel

**So if you got in, can you answer these questions.**

Friends:

Enemies:

Crushes (pick 3):

**The list of houses will be in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for applying and sorry if you didn't get in!**


	4. Houses

Houses:

ISIS:

_Girls:_

Chelsea

Isabela

Jordan

Alex

_Boys:_

Geoff

Greyson

Zane

Nick

OSIRIS:

_Girls:_

Breanna

Jenna

Anna

Lisa

_Boys:_

Max

Mason

Eric

Mikey


End file.
